Rejected
by Arielle Beauvais
Summary: Sakura is hurt by being rejected by Sasuke, but she's rejecting Naruto at the same time without even knowing it. A overnight trip, a fleeting kiss, and an upset Naruto out for revenge.


Long story goes with this piece of work. It was originally supposed to be a poem…but I changed my mind and decided to make it a short little piece. Then I decided not to put it in the 'completed' section, because I might want to add on to it with more chapters. So, all in all, it was a well thought out plan at first but I changed my mind four times.

On with the story…

…but first the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related criteria. But, oh how I wish I did.

* * *

Rejected. Over and over again. Ever since Haruno Sakura laid eyes on Sasuke she thought she would faint. Just talking about him filled her head with hot air, she felt like she would explode. Just talking to him made her face turn three times darker than her hair.

But there was a problem.

Uchiha Sasuke was busy. Too busy for Sakura. Too busy for anybody.

How she wished he would stare her straight in the eye for once. The thought of him smiling at her made her cheeks turn red. It would never happen, though. At least, that's what Sakura thought.

Sakura cried one day, her tears sliding down her cheeks which burned with embarrassment. Naruto was taken by surprise when he found a shivering, weeping Sakura. His heart was aching. Such a pretty girl shouldn't have to cry.

She was sitting on a stone bench, the cold wind freezing her tears against her cheeks which burned even more now that Naruto was watching her. He was just watching her, not acting like himself and laughing and fidgeting. He was too shocked.

The wind carried only silence and loose dirt. The two sat in silence, Naruto had finally sat down next to her. He hesitantly placed an arm on her hand which quivered. She slapped his hand away and brought her own to her face, covering her eyes.

Naruto, quite taken back but not too surprised, stared at the trees and their rustling leaves. In Sakura's eyes…he was nobody. Whereas Sasuke was everything to her. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. The same thought lolling around in his head. Face it, she doesn't care about you at all.

Rejection. It burns more than fire on the hottest day. Sakura had been rejected silently by Sasuke's cold glare. Naruto, on the other hand, had been rejected in many ways. He had been swatted down by Sakura without her even knowing it.

She understood the invisible scars it causes, but yet she insisted on pushing Sasuke in front of Naruto…even if he cared. Naruto tightened his fists. Sasuke, he hated the very mention of the name.

"Are you okay?" said Naruto finally.

She didn't answer. Silence overcame the two, Sakura had stopped crying, but the scene played over and over again in Naruto's mind. Sasuke had obviously made her cry tonight.

Naruto stood up and began to walk away. "Thank you," she whispered to his turned back. He smiled, but it was a small smile. She stood up and flung herself at him, crying even louder onto his shoulder.

She wants someone here with her. It doesn't mean anything, Naruto. She still weeps for Sasuke. Naruto thought to himself. When Sakura stopped crying he smiled at her and walked away.

She held a smile upon her face until he was out of sight, she waved to him even. Then, when he was gone, she sat on the bench and put her head into her hands.

Sasuke was watching from a nearby tree. He saw Naruto's goofy smile and Sakura's quivering body. He began to feel pity for her. Only a small once of pity.

Later, much later, Sakura left the bench and wandered home, staggering like a lost kitten. Sasuke didn't leave until after dawn when the sun touched the tip of the mountain range. He climbed down from his spot in the tree and proceeded to the bridge where he was supposed to meet Kakashi and the rest.

Sakura called after him. Naruto walked behind her at a slow pace, watching them. It made him angry that Sasuke had made Sakura cry and yet she still pined for him. He put his hands behind his head and continued to watch.

Sasuke heard Sakura call and he considered for a moment. He slowed down and waited for her to catch up. That made her happy; he felt something tug at his insides. He liked her smiling; it made him a little bit happier.

They met their sensei at the bridge and he explained what he needed them to do. Two days they would travel, camping every night in the forests. Sasuke seemed not to be phased by this sudden mission. Naruto seemed quite overjoyed. Sakura thought about spending time with Sasuke. She smiled. But then, in her head, she heard Naruto and his crazy laughter.

She shuddered.

The first day of traveling was long and tedious, but Sakura laughed with Sasuke about a joke. Sasuke didn't laugh, but he smirked. Naruto continued to walk behind them for the rest of the journey.

Then, Sakura's worst nightmare came true. They had stopped at the stream for water and maybe some training. Maybe, only if they felt like it. When Naruto left to chase a rabbit, Sasuke invited Sakura to help him at the stream.

She was overjoyed and followed him, blushing furiously. He leaned down by the water and she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said quietly, "for a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised but anxious.

"I saw you last night," he continued slowly. "I was hoping you weren't balling because of me. I was hoping it was something to do with that idiot Naruto. But then I saw him come toward you and sit by you and I felt only the slightest pity." By now Sakura was blushing and hiding small tears. "I then realized that I felt a little more than just the slightest bit."

"Sasuke…" Sakura shifted uncomfortably. Then it happened.

She quickly dived at him, kissing his cheek. She looked more flustered than ever. Sasuke looked surprised, his eyes staring at the water. Then, Sakura mumbled her apologies and she sped off toward the campsite.

A pair of eyes was watching from behind the trees. Naruto stood frozen in his tracks; the rabbit dived into a bush. Naruto's confusion turned into fury. Sasuke had even made Sakura cry but she still loved him! Naruto ran.

That night he didn't come back. Sasuke and Sakura had been pretending like it never happened. Naruto was no where to be found even when they all searched for him.

Rejection. It hits like one thousand knives into one's heart. Overwhelmed, the person tries to escape. But the memory of the fatal moment lingers on in his mind.

* * *

Don't know whether to add more. If I do get enough reviews and page views, I might. I tried to keep it as in character as I could, but it was no fun if Sasuke didn't talk to Sakura at all. Thinking about adding a fight with Naruto and Sasuke and possibly someone spying on someone else while they are in the springs and maybe someone sneaking in to someone else's house. It could be fun, I might actually add more. We'll see. 


End file.
